


Love is Blind

by Wise_Wayward



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blind Character, Declarations Of Love, Fili is a sap, Fluff, Kili is blind, Love Confessions, M/M, Reassurances, Self-Loathing, So is Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Wayward/pseuds/Wise_Wayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He may not be blessed with sight any longer, but he was blessed with love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after reading the poem "Blinded" by Shanna! And I wrote it while taking a bubble bath...  
> I'm always a sucker for idiots in love! If the utter sweetness of this fic causes any cavaties, rest assured I'll pay for your dentist bills.

Fili squinted as the morning light shone through the window and right into his eyes. He groaned as he turned over and stifled a yawn. Bringing his hands up to his face, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before opening them and focusing on the man lying beside him. Kili lay on his back, his chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. His head was turned towards Fili and his mouth hung open.  Pillowing his head on his left arm, Fili watched as his lover began to rouse. He took in a deep breath, wiping a hand down his face and then rolled onto his side to face Fili. He slowly blinked his eyes open before settling his sightless gaze in Fili’s general direction. He was perfect.

Fili just smiled and kept quiet, relishing how peaceful his love looked. Yesterday had been a bad day for Kili, though it didn’t start off that way. In fact, they had both been excited because finally, after six months of dating, Kili was going to meet Fili’s parents. Kili was looking forward to getting to know the two people who had raised such a perfect boyfriend while Fili was desperate to show off how wonderful Kili was. The evening had been going well, the couple met Fili’s parents at their house for some home-made lasagna and salads. The conversation was easy, the older pair adored Kili and Fili couldn’t stop beaming. After a few hours of chatting and story-telling, Kili had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Fili offered to show him where it was but Kili insisted he just tell him its location and he’d find it. After relaying him the directions, Fili handed Kili his white cane and the other took off down the hall. A few moments passed before Fili and his parents were startled by a large crashing sound. Fili hurried out of the kitchen, his parents on his heels, to find Kili in the hall, knelt on the ground, trying to gather up the broken pieces of a shattered vase.

“I’m so so sorry,” he had apologized upon hearing the rush of footsteps, “I bumped into the table. I can pick it up.”

  Fili had crouch down next to his boyfriend and drew his hands away from the shards of glass.

“Hey, it’s alright. It was only an accident. You don’t have to clean it up,” Fili tried to soothe.

“No, I made the mess, I should take care of it,” Kili asserted, pulling his hands from Fili’s and going back to the pile of broken glass.

“Nonsense!” Fili’s mother cut in, placing a hand on Kili’s shoulder, “You’re our guest! You won’t be doing any cleaning. And if we’re being honest,” she leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially in Kili’s ear, “I never liked that vase anyways.”

Kili had appreciated their kindness, but he was too ashamed and angry. His hands shook and his eyes filled up with tears of embarrassment. He couldn’t help but feel like such a burden.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered dejectedly, covering his face with his hands.

Fili’s mother looked over to her son with concern, but Fili only offered her a sad smile before helping his boyfriend to his feet.

“Come on, Kili. You ready to head home?” Fili asked, his hand stroking the other’s back.

Kili simply nodded. Several good byes and thank yous later, the couple endured a silent car ride home, Fili holding Kili’s hand the whole way. That night, Fili did his best to assure his boyfriend that it was no big deal and that he loved him very much. Kili would mumble an “I know” every now and then but wouldn’t come out of his mood. Fili just held him in his arms until they had both fallen asleep.

Fili hated seeing Kili that way- full of sadness and self-loathing. If only he could see what Fili saw, he would never have such thoughts again. Kili was a gift and he wished more than anything that Kili would realize that someday.

He watched as Kili’s gaze finally met his own, his soft brown eyes staring unseeingly into Fili’s blue ones.

“Just because I can’t see you doesn’t mean I don’t know you’re staring at me,” Kili teased.

Fili laughed, happy to hear Kili joking before wrapping his arms around the brunet’s slender waist and pulling him close.

“I can’t help myself,” Fili confessed, nuzzling his nose into Kili’s dark locks, “You’re just so beautiful.”

Kili smacked at Fili’s arm playfully and buried his face into the blonde’s warm chest in a vain attempt to hide his flushing cheeks.

“Stop it,” he protested even though he was grinning, causing the other man to laugh once more.

“What? It’s true!” Fili asserted, pushing Kili away so that he could study his face.

A light blush still graced his cheeks and he glanced down shyly. Fili tenderly reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind the burnet’s ear.

“Take your hair, for example,” Fili began, softly combing his fingers through Kili’s tousled tresses, “It feels like the finest silk.” Fili gathered the hair in his hands, caressing it for emphasis before holding it up in the light, “I love the way it lightens up when the sun catches it, turning it into a rich milk chocolate,” he said, letting the hair fall back down and kissing the top of Kili’s head, “But I especially love the way it looks when you’re lying on your back,” he whispered into Kili’s ear, “and it’s spread out on the pillow beneath you. Like this…”

In one swift motion, Fili pushes Kili onto his back as he straddles his hips, smirking when his hair scatters about the pillows just as he described. Kili wiggles around, adjusting to the familiar weight on top of him as his blush is reignited and travels down to his chest.

“And then there are your lashes,” Fili continues, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on each of Kili’s eyes, “They’re so long and gorgeous that they cast the loveliest shadows upon your cheekbones.” He lovingly runs his knuckles along the stubble of Kili’s jaw, “But even they fail in comparison to your smile; the way it lights up your whole face and causes your eyes to crinkle.”

Kili’s heart starts to beat faster under all this adoration. He’s used to Fili describing things for him- what the sunset looks like each night, how the coffee shop they frequently attend is arranged, all the sights as they take leisurely drives through the country- but he’s never heard himself described before. He can’t deny that he resents not being able to look into a mirror and make thought-out choices about his appearance. But Fili liked the way he looked, and he’s the only person he’d ever want to impress anyways. Plus, he’s beginning to desire hearing Fili tell him how he looks more so than seeing for himself.

“Go on,” he urges, closing his eyes to concentrate on the sound of his lover’s voice.

Fili runs his hands carefully down Kili’s strong torso, causing the other to shudder.

“And then there’s your skin,” Fili mouths at the burnet’s collar bone, “so beautifully kissed by the sun, lightly sprinkled with freckles…”

Kili sighed contently as the blond kissed his way down his chest. He moved his hands to Fili’s thick hair, but the blond caught them and admired those next.

“And these hands,” Fili smiled, brushing his lip over each knuckle, “they’re so talented, how they memorize every note and dance across the keys. You know I love when you play music. You get so lost in it. It’s absolutely breath-taking.”

Kili hummed happily at that. Music was everything to him. Not having his sight made him truly appreciate his other senses and the sound of music never failed to lift his soul. He took lessons at a young age, not long after his accident. His parents thought it’d be a good way to distract him and he picked it up fairly quickly. The piano and violin were his specialty and now he’s made a career out it, playing regularly at a few fancy restaurants down town and occasionally getting booked for parties and weddings. He enjoyed every minute of it – music gave him a purpose. Plus, it was how he met Fili.

“And we can’t forget your arms,” Fili whispered heatedly, stroking along each limb, “or your legs- so lithe, yet so strong. You have the body of a god.”

Kili snorted at that, now Fili was just being ridiculous.

“I’m being honest,” Fili defended, “I’m telling you, you’re gorgeous! You better be glad you can’t see what I look like. I’ve got nothing on you. You’d leave me in a heartbeat.”

Kili knew Fili was only joking; still he didn’t want Fili to have any doubts about himself or Kili’s loyalty for that matter.

“But I do see you,” Kili stated warmly, reaching out a hand to grasp Fili’s wrist.

Fili caught the hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on each dainty digit.

“What do you mean?” he asked quietly, watching that brilliant smile light up the other’s face.

Kili pushes Fili off of him and sits up to be in front of the older man.

“I see this,” Kili declares, splaying a palm over Fili’s heart, “And I see this,” he affirms, tapping a finger on Fili’s temple. “You have the biggest heart, Fili. You love me despite and because of my imperfections. You always encourage and support whatever I do, but you’re not afraid to tell me when I’m being an idiot. And you’re so smart and open minded, how you see things and how you talk are beautiful to me. But most of all, you make me happy. I honestly could care less what you look like, even if I could see.”

Fili’s heart swelled with affection at his lover’s words. He stared in complete awe at this man who, to him, was beautiful both inside and out. It was then that he realized that Kili may not be able to see his physical body, but he did see his soul and chose to love it. He could ask no more than that. He drew the burnet up into his lap and buried his face in his neck.

“You’re such a sap,” Fili mumbled into the skin, causing Kili to laugh and whack him in the back of the head.

“Like you’re not!” he accused.

Fili pulled back and took Kili’s face in his hands before leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

“I love you. All of you. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Kili consented, “I love you too.”

“Good,” Fili said, dropping a kiss onto the burnet’s shoulder.

Without any warning, he lifted Kili off of his lap and tossed him back onto the sheets. Kili barely managed to let out a huff of surprise before Fili began wriggling his fingers into Kili’s sides.

“Fili! Stop!” Kili begged between bouts of laughter.

Disturbed by all the commotion, Josie, Kili’s service dog, jumped onto the bed and began licking Kili’s face.

“Ugh! Josie! No!” Kili chuckled.

“That a girl, Josie! Get him!” Fili encouraged.

“This isn’t fair!” Kili complained, trying desperately to push the black and white collie out of his face and Fili’s hands away from his sides.

Fili laughed, “Okay, Josie, I think he’s had enough.”

He tugged the dog back by her collar and gave Kili a minute to catch his breath. Then he plopped down next to his boyfriend, both grunting when Josie decided to lie on top of them.

All thoughts of the previous night were lost in that moment. Kili realized that he’d make many mistakes and have plenty of accidents for the rest of his life – it couldn’t be helped. But that was okay. He may not be blessed with sight any longer, but he was blessed with love. And after all, love is blind.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think?? I debated making it into a series but idk...  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this!!! You can follow me on Tumblr @ ringerpotteravengerhooker7


End file.
